Broken Imprint
by danni20201
Summary: What happens if Seth imprints on a poor defenseless girl, who is laying broken in the woods? Will he be able to heal this broken girl? Who is the broken girl? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is another b-day gift. I know you others are probably bored with all these request things but I think you all might like this one.

What happens if Seth imprints on a poor defenseless girl, who is laying broken in the woods? Will he be able to heal this broken girl? Who is the broken girl?

**HAPPY B-DAY MELISSA!!!**

_SETH POV_

When I saw her, she was broken. She was on the cold winter ground butt naked. Tears stained cheeks and covered in mud, I imprinted. Her hair was a beautiful orange/red and her eyes were the color of sea form. She was asleep.

I went up to her and held her in my arms. She was cold, almost as cold as a vampire. I ran in my human form back home. She needed clothes and she was way too cold.

When I got home, mom told me to put the girl down on my bed. I did. She went into my room after me. She was going to put clothes on the girl. My mom soon came out.

"She's out cold. I wonder what happened to her." She looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "She'll be fine Seth. She should be up by morning. You should rest." She went back into the kitchen.

I went back into my room and laid next to a beautiful angel. I slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again. I know the last chapter was short. They'll get longer. I promise. ^_^

**HAPPY B-DAY MELISSA!!!**

_??? POV_

I awoke in a cozy bed. It was nice and warm. I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt something move next to me and I bolted up. There was a guy laying next to me. I also realized that the clothes I had on weren't mine. I freaked. The boy woke up and looked at me.

"W-w-w-where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my house. I found you in rough shape in the woods. Those are my sister's clothes. Don't worry. My mom changed you." He explained with a smile.

I closed my eyes. I wanted to cry. My boyfriend of 2 years raped me and left me in the dark, cold woods while this boy I've never meet before gave me clothes and shelter.

"What's your name?" A voice breaks through my mind.

I looked at the boy. "Melissa."

"I'm Seth." He smiled. "My mom made breakfast for us." He got up and all of the warmth in the bed disappeared. I got and followed Seth into the kitchen. His mom was there as well as well as another girl.

"Oh wonderful, you're up." Seth's mom said.

"Thank you for the clothes." I smiled.

"Oh, thank Leah for that. They're hers."

I turned to the girl, Leah. "Thanks for the clothes."

"Whatever." An uncomfortable silence fulled the room.

"Breakfast ready." Seth's mom said. We all sit at the table. There were like 3 dozen pancakes and like a whole sea of scrambled eggs.

I took a bite of my pancake. "This is so good..." I didn't finish.

"Ms. Clearwater." She replied.

"Really good, Ms. Clearwater." We smiled.

After breakfast Seth asked me were I lived and if I needed a ride.

"No, I'm fine. I really have to go." I side glance to the door.

"Let me walk you out."

Seth and I walked out the door. I looked both ways to see which way I way going to walk to.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride." Seth almost pleaded.

"Yeah."

"Where do you?" I stare up at him.

"I'm sorry." I said and broke our gaze.

"I understand." I walked down the driveway and made a left. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream. I had to make sure.

I walked up my once driveway. My home. Where my home use to stand, there was nothing but rubble. I wasn't dreaming. My boyfriend burnt my house down.

I dropped to the floor and cried. It was my home. The pictures of my parent, my baby pictures, all my money, all my clothes. I cried and cried until I until I passed out. I wanted to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I have a very busy life.

**HAPPY B-DAY MELISSA!!!!**

_Seth POV_

"Are you sure you don't need a ride." I felt like I was pleading. I wanted to make sure she was safe. I also needed to see her again.

"Yeah."

"Where do you live?" She looked up at me and I hold her gaze.

"I'm sorry." She broke away.

"I understand." I was still a stranger. I was stupid. She walked down the driveway and walked away. I had to follow her. It was on an impulse. I did it without thinking

Melissa walked up to a burnt down house. She was crying, really hard. I felt bad. Was this her house? What happened? She cried and cried until she passed out. I ran to her and held her close. Who ever did this was going to pay.

_Melissa POV_

I woke again to see that I was in a semi-familiar room.

"Good you're up." I looked up to see Seth.

"You again." I teased and smiled.

"Yeah." He turned serious. "Melissa, I need to know what happen to you. Who left you in the woods?"

I looked into his pleading eyes. "My boyfriend, Zack. He just used me. He took all my money, burnt down my house, and raped me in the woods." My eyes must have looked glassy. He took me in his arms and I quickly welcomed his warmth. His breath tickled my neck. "I trust you." I whispered. I don't know if he heard me but I felt all fluffy inside saying it out loud.

"I love you." It was softer than silk coming from his lips.

"I love you too." It was going to be a wonderful relationship.

______________________________________________________

I know it was short. Sorry. Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!!! I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so I'll put it on this one.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS!! Okay, now I can continue. ^_^

Oh, yeah. And the rated M stuff starts in this chapter.

**HAPPY B-DAY MELISSA!!^^**

_Seth POV_

The next couple of years went by fast. Melissa now lived with us and our relationship went by without a problem. I told her about the werewolf thing. She has accepted this and it has made us closer together. We were meant for each other. I love her.

"I'm going out to the mall!" She shouted.

"See you tonight!" I shouted back.

_Melissa POV_

I had to get out of that house. I love Seth with all of my heart but with werewolf thing... I just needed something normal sometimes.

I walked out of the house and to my friend Myu-chan's (a.k.a. Maria's) house.

"Myu-chan? Can I come in?" When I got there, the door was busted in. "Myu-chan?"

Blood was splattered on the walls and I her scream. "Get out of here! Zack's after..."

Eerie silence fell over the room. I ran up the stairs into Myu-chan's room. There _he_ was. Zack was standing over Myu-chan's lifeless. "Maria!" I ran over to her body and held her in my arms. I was crying.

"Lissa, babe. It's a pleasure to see you again." Zack tantalized.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled. He stepped closer and I ran to the door.

He was faster and pinned me to the wall. He trailed kissed up my neck. When he got to my lips, he bit it causing me to yelp in pain. He forces his tongue into my mouth. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't want this. His left hand goes to the end of my shirt and lifts it off. He messages my breast through the material of my bra.

"Oh, I missed you." He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"No....please...stop."

He bit my earlobe and continued removing my bra. I tried to push him away and kicked him where it counts. He blocked my kick, causing me to become off balance. He took my wrists and pinned me against the wall. This time my face and my breasts were on the cold wall.

"Feistier than I remember." He said and worked his way to the button on my jeans.

"Stop! Help!" I yelled. He slapped me.

"Shut up bitch!" He pulled my jeans down, leaving me with nothing but my panties. More tears streamed down my face, making my vision blurry. He turned me around and through me on the bed. He climbed on top of me.

"I'm gonna fuck you long and hard, and I'm not gonna stop until hell freezes over."

He ripped off my panties. In one swift motion he was thrusting inside off me. I couldn't do anything. He went deep, hard, fast and every time I would almost climax he would go slow and almost stop. It was painful. He wouldn't let me climax. Deep, fast hard. I could feel the rush coming on. I just couldn't take it. "Please...god..."

He stopped. "Please what Melissa?" He was panting very hard.

"Please...faster..." He thrashed into me harder, faster, deeper than before.

Finally I came.

He was sweating. I looked over at the clock. Three hours have passed. "I need... to get... back." I panted.

He looked over at me. "If you tell anyone, Maria won't be the only one dead."

I quickly got up and got dressed. I glanced over at my dear gone friend, Myu-chan. I ran out of the room and back to Seth's house.

_Seth POV_

I knew something was wrong the moment Melissa ran through the door. She went into our room and locked the door. I heard her crying.

"Melissa, what's wrong? Open the door."

"Go away! I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone!" I stared at the door. She told me everything. Why is this different.

"Please open the door." I heard her get up and the door unlocked.

She hugged me when the door opened. "I love you. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him. I love you so much. I'm sorry. So sorry."

She cried herself to sleep in my arms.

__________________________________________

To clear up the nickname thing.

Maria- Myu-chan

Melissa- Lissa

**Review** ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Back!!!! Don't own Twilight. Oh, and there's a little Breaking Dawn Spoiler

**Happy birthday Lissa!!!**

_Melissa POV_

I awoke in Seth's and mine bed. I got up and took a shower. I needed to get clean.

Bella and Edward were coming over. Seth told me all about the Cullens. They weren't allowed on the Reservation for awhile, but since Jacob imprinted on Nessie that changed.

When I was done, I put clothes on and went into the kitchen. Edward and were already there.

"Hello Edward. Hey Bells."

"Hi Lissa." Bella smiled. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me. Did he know? I turned away.

"Seth, the Cullens are here!" Seth came down the stairs soon after.

We ending up slitting up. Bella and I were in the living room, while Seth and Edward were in the kitchen. Bella talked about normal life and how Nessie was doing.

All too soon they had to leave. I waved good-bye as they drove away.

_Seth POV_

The two girls left and Edward and I were left alone.

"How well do you know Melissa?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Very well." I answered.

"Where was she last night?" I stared at him. Did he know why she was crying?

"She told me she was going to the mall. She came home crying. I don't know what happen."

Edward looked at me. "She was raped." I was shocked. Why didn't she tell me? I felt betrayed.

Soon after Bella and Edward left. I needed to Melissa.

_Melissa POV_

"Melissa?" Seth sat down next to me on the couch. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?"

I stared out to space. "Nothing."

"I know something happen. Tell me!!" Seth was angry for he was shaking. I didn't want to lie bit I didn't want him to get hurt.

I looked at the t.v. that was on.

'_It seems a young teenage girl was murdered at her home in La Push yesterday night. Her name was Maria Tanz. The killer's name is unknown.'_

I started to cry. Seth held me in his arms. "I went over to see if Myu-chan *sniff* wanted to go to the mall... He killed HER! And... and then... he raped me. *sniff* I couldn't stop him. I'm so so sorry." I waited for his reaction.

He hugged me tighter. "I wish you would have told me. You had me worried. I could have helped you. I will do _anything_ for you."

What did I do in life to get such a loving guy? "I love you." I whispered

"I love you too." His hold never loosened as I was drifting to sleep. "Lissa, did Zack do this to you?"

"Yes" And then I let the darkness take me.

REview


	6. Chapter 6

OMG!!! I'm soooooooooooo sorry!! For this story I have it written down on paper... guess what I do? I lost the damn book so I couldn't write for awhile. I FOUND IT!!!!! So with 13 days left before Lissa's b-day, here's chap 6!! Me no own Twilight

**Happy B-Day Lissa!!**

_Seth POV_

As soon as Melissa fell asleep, I took her to our room ans laid her on the bed. I kissed her forehead and left.

From the time I've known her, she was always worried that he would come back. Now he had. I had to keep her safe. I had to kill Zack. I formed into my werewolf form. I ran into the night and meet up with the others.

Sam was the speak. "Seth, I know you are upset but we can not kill him." I stared up at him in shock.

"If it was Emily it would be different." Jacob defended me.

"Just let the kid go. It's only one human. Besides, he's killing innocent people anyways." Embry said to Sam.

Sam was silent. "If you kill him, it has to be silently. No one must know that you killed him. You got that Seth?" I nodded my head and thanked Sam. I ran back home knowing that Lissa needs me more with her than with me hunting down Zack.

___________________________________________________

This chapter must be the shortest chapter I have ever written. Don't worry I have more that will most likely be written this week. Most likely I'll post another chapter later today.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight... I wish I did though...

**HAPPY B-DAY BESTEST LISSA!!!!**

_Melissa POV_

I awoke in the arms of my lover.

"Morning." Seth said.

"Morning." I replied. He held me for a few more minutes before I got up.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"The carnival is in town. You want to go?"

A huge smile came across my face. "I'd love to go."

We went to the carnival at 7p.m. The time was perfect. There weren't a lot of people there and the lighting was romantic. Seth played some games and won me some stuff animals, we went on some rides, and had some good food. It was really fun.

Then he had to come. Zack walked up to me when Seth had left to get us a drink.

"Now, why would my angel be out alone?"

"I'm not alone. I'm here with my boyfriend." His eyes flashed red.

He pushed me against the side of a building. "You are mine." He nipped my ear.

"No. I'm not." I started to struggle. His hold on me tighten. His grip no doubt left a bruise.

"Help!! Someone help me!" I screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" He slapped my face hard. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Let go of her!" We both look to find Seth there. He was shaking. I kicked Zack where it counts and ran over to Seth. He stared at me looking at my bruised arms. "Go home." I did as he wanted. I didn't want to see what was about to happen.

_Seth POV_

How dare he touch what is mine!!

Once I knew Melissa was gone I charged at Zack. I showed no mercy. I punched and kicked him until he pleaded to be killed. Then I slowly ripped him limp from limp and burned him like I would a vampire.

After he was gone and dead, something rouse within me. I needed to make Lissa mine. I had to take her mind, body, and soul. I needed her.

____________________________________-

End of chappy.

REVEIW


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY B-DAY LISSA!!!**

Warning: more rated M stuff this chap.

_Seth POV_

When I got back home, only Melissa was there. My mom is sleeping over a friends house and Leah was on patrol.

Melissa was on the couch shaking. I must have scared her. I walked over to her and held her in my arms.

"Is he gone? Did he hurt you?" It clicked. She wasn't scared of me, she was afraid that I got hurt.

"He's gone, Lissa. I'm not hurt." She leaned into my embrace. I started to trail kisses up and down he neck, leading up to her lips. We kissed. I sucked on her lower lip begging for entrance and she complied. It was the most passionate kiss ever.

I pulled her down and got on top of her. Her soft hands rubbed up and down my body. I groaned into her touches. "I love you." I whispered into her ear. She shivered.

My hands went under her shirt and I rubbed her flat stomach all the way up to her breast. She held in a moan when I gave her a squeeze. She moved her hands and took off my shirt. I finally took of her shirt and unclipped her bra.

Her breast stared up at me and I looked at them with wanting. I must have made her uncomfortable because she went to cover her round, ravishing breast. I pulled her hand away.

"You're beautiful." I whispered on her throat. I kissed my elegant goddess from her throat down to her breast. I laid a kiss on her peck. She let out a low moan that drove me crazy. I took her breast into my mouth and sucked, bit and rubbed her. Each moan made me suck, bit, rub harder. She drove me insane.

Her hands lingered on my jeans, rubbing me through the material. I growled. I literally ripped off her jeans and panties, while ripping off mine. I positioned myself near her entrance. "I need you so badly." She whispered.

I slammed into her. She was so tight. The rest of the night was fulled with passionate love.

____________________________________________________

Review!! Me no own twilight


	9. Chapter 9

On with the story. I don't own twilight.

**SHOUT OUT TO LISSA!! ****-**got bored saying happy b-day. ^_^

_Lissa POV_

I was scared. If Zack ever hurt Seth, I would die. Seth walked in just fine. He was staring at me. I wondered if he got hurt. He came over and hugged me. "Is he gone? Did he hurt you?"

He hid a smile. "He's gone Lissa. I'm not hurt." I relaxed into his arms. He started to trail kisses on my neck up to my lips. We kissed. Seth sucked on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gave in. I've never been kissed like that before. It was fulled was so mush love.

He pulled me down on the couch and got on top of me. I moved my hands slowly up and down his toned body. He groaned. "I love you." he whispered into my ear. His warm breath made me shiver.

Seth's hands went under my shirt. He taunted me by rubbing his hands slowly towards my breast. Out of nowhere he squeezed my breasts, causing me to hold in a moan. I moved my hands to take off his shirt. Mine quickly followed.

He looked down on my almost naked body. I got nervous. What if I wasn't pretty enough? What if all the bruises that I have are a turn off? Would he stop? I went to cover myself. He pulled my hands away.

"You're beautiful." He whispered on my throat. His voice sent pleasurable shivers down my body. He kissed my throat down to my breast. I moaned as he kissed, sucked, rubbed my mounds of flesh. Seth drove me insane.

I needed him inside me. I moved my hands down to his jeans and rubbed his erection through them. I needed him ti get the message. I earned a growl.

He ripped off the rest off my clothes. His followed. He positioned himself near my throbbing center. "I need you do badly." I whispered. He entered me finally. Going hard and fast. As quicky as he entered he left, only to full me a few seconds later. Faster, Harder. I was so close to my climax.

We came at the same time, screaming each others names. I've never felt so love, so wanted, so at peace. "I love you Seth." I whispered as we dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiiiiiiiiii!!

_**Happy B-Day Melissa!!!**_

_Seth POV_

I woke up holding an angel. She was cuddled up next to me, taking in my warmth. All too soon, my goddess woke up.

"Seth?" Lissa sounded scared.

"I'm right here." She rolled over to face me.

"I thought you left." She sounded hurt.

"I would never leave you." I took her in my arms and played with her hair until her breathing steadied out. She was asleep.

I kissed Melissa's forehead and got up. I left a note by the bed, saying I went out for awhile. I needed to go shopping. I left with a smirk.

_Lissa POV_

I woke up again to find Seth gone. I turned over to find a note.

'_Gone out for awhile. I'll be back soon._

_Love, Seth.'_

A small smile found it's way on to my face.I got up, took a shower, and put on some clothes. I was watching t.v. when Seth came home.

"Hey." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey yourself." He sat down next to me. "I made some reservation for tonight. How do you feel about 'Halo'?"

"The restaurant?" 'Halo' is the most expansive, fantastic restaurant in all of Seattle. I looked up at him in awe.

"Yeah, the restaurant. I booked a table for two tonight at 8. Do you want to go?"

I jumped up at hugged him. "Of course." He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lissa."


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter!!! Yep almost done. I might post another chapter after this, but I doubt it.

I don't own twilight.

_**HAPPY B-DAY LISSA!**_

_Lissa POV_

Finally we were at 'Halo'. Everything in that place was amazing. We got a seat by the window. It was so private there. It was like are our on private room

Seth was amazing. He got me whatever I wanted. We both had such a good time.

After dessert, Seth asked if t wanted to go to the park. Of course I said yes.

_Seth POV_

All of a sudden I was nervous. What if she said no? She wouldn't say no though. She loves me too much.

We were walking through the wet grass when I stopped. I had to do this now. I just had to.

"What is it Seth?" I stared into her wonderful eyes.

"Melissa..." I knelt down on one knee. "...I love you so much Melissa. I want your mind, body and soul. I swear to always protect you until the day I die." I paused to take another breath. "Lissa will you marry me?" She was crying. Maybe I did the wrong thing?

She pulled me off the ground and hugged me. "Yes. Oh, yes. I would want nothing more than to be yours." I claimed her lips right then and there. She was mine and no one was going to take her away.

**The**

**End**


End file.
